Señor demonio
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: En el primer aniversario de la muerte de Shiro, Rin descubre que, al igual que Satán, tiene la habilidad de crear portales. ¿El problema? No sabe a donde llevan y Yukio no le presta atención. Un gran error de los gemelos, que se paga con ser un demonio en un mundo de ángeles. (Yukio/Rin) Twincest. Menciones de diferentes relaciones (no amorosas) de Rin con otros personajes.


**¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Vengo a la carga con un nuevo Twincest de Yukio y Rin :D**

 **Esta idea salió de la escena del manga en la que Yukio admite que ama a su hermano :) pero que también le detesta. :(**

 **Y yo pensando que era lo que podría hacer que solo lo amase se me ocurrió este fic.**

 **¡Espero que os guste el primer capítulo! :3**

* * *

Vale, le costaba, pero tenía que reconocerlo. Rin la acaba de dejar con la boca abierta, de nuevo.

— Algún día tendrás que decirme como haces eso —aseguró la capitana Kirigakure observando el portal azul en llamas que el joven demonio acababa de crear—. ¿Adonde se supone que lleva?

Rin pensó en la respuesta un rato y la exorcista vio que no tenía respuesta alguna para ello cuando frunció el ceño.

— Espero que no a Gehenna —el veneno se hizo presente en su voz. Se suponía que solo Satán tenía el poder suficiente para crear portales, pero no, ahora resulta que él también. La bilis se le subió a la garganta ¿cuanto más se parecería a ese monstruo que decía ser su padre?— y sobre cómo lo hago... no tengo ni idea. Tú eres mi entrenadora con esto del poder de Satán, pensé que sabrías algo.

Shura se acercó al portal y valientemente metió una mano dentro. La sensación le dijó que su brazo lo acababa de traspasar sin ir a ninguna otra parte. Metió su cuerpo entero y se vio a si misma enfrente de la pared de la sala de entrenamiento, tal y como si acabara de cruzar una puerta.

— Extraño —no pudó evitar soltar la mujer mientras se hacía a si misma una inspección a ver si había algo que sobrara o que faltase en su cuerpo— ¿estas seguro de que es un portal? A lo mejor es una trampa para demonios o algo así.

Rin se encogió de hombros. Encima de su cabeza, el gato diablo maullo.

— Kuro dice que si es un portal —tradujo— y yo ya he desarrollado la costumbre de confiar en los que tienen unos cuantos cientos de años más que yo en estas cosas.

La cara de Shura se mostró bromista ante esa frase.

— Entonces ¿por qué no le preguntas a Mephisto? —rió— seguramente este harto de saberlo.

Rin la acuchilló con la mirada.

— No voy a confiar en ese payaso —aseguró con la voz llena de veneno punzante.

Por su cabeza pasaron los recuerdos de cuando le hizo una visita a su mansión y torció los labios. En verdad no quería volver a repetir ese suceso.

— Como se nota que quieres mucho a tu hermano, de verdad —ironizó la exorcista riendo— Quien me diera formar parte de tu familia para que me trates así.

— ¡Cállate tetuda! —exclamó Rin molesto mientras bufaba— Tú estás más cerca de ser mi familia que el tipo ese —confesó como si nada una vez estuvo más calmado.

— Realmente adulador —continuó con su tono irónico, aunque en realidad si que sintió una sensación cálida por ello. Ya que ella lo más cerca que tuvo a un padre fue Shiro y, por supuesto, veía al par de gemelos que él había criado como si fueran sus hermanitos aunque uno de ellos asegurara odiarla hasta lo más profundo y por poco mata al otro por no confiar en él. Pero los quería. Y hablando del rey de Roma...— Entonces, ¿por qué no le preguntas al hermano que si aprecias? ¿No le has dicho nada de esto a Yukio? Sabes que se pondra hecho una fiera si se enterara que le ocultas cosas sobre tus poderes.

La cara del adolescente mostró repentinamente una tristeza absoluta, y Shura temió haberle hecho daño. Sabía que la relación de los gemelos no estaba pasando un buen momento y se tambaleaba... igual a como los conocía. Es decir, ya un año así, desde que aparecieron los poderes de Rin y...

— Hoy es el primer aniversario de la muerte del viejo —informó Rin—. Empezaba a pensar que él ya no me culpaba por ello... pero desde esta mañana esta más arisco conmigo que otras veces. Le dije de mi descubrimiento pero fue como hablar con la pared. ¡Ni una sola maldita palabra! ¡DE VERDAD QUE ODIO CUANDO ME HACE ESO!

Las llamas azules estuvieron a punto de cubrir al Hijo de Satán en su totalidad cuando este perdió totalmente el control de sus emociones. Cabreado, histérico, decepconado con su hermano, consigo mismo y triste. Muy triste. Todo eso a la vez mezclado con el rencor hacía el verdadero asesino, ese que, tan asquerosamente, le había engendrado.

Kuro salto de la cabeza de su amigo medio humano con el pelaje de punta, totalmente asustado. Shura no tardó en correr al lado del joven para tratar calmarlo antes de que toda la estancia ardiese. Por suerte no fue necesario, Rin apretó los dientes y se echó al suelo jadeando y sudando mientras el poder de Satán desaparecía de su al rededor. Él tenía las llamas controladas, totalmente controladas, no podía dejar que le dominaran... ¡Maldita sea Yukio, mira cuanto haces sufrir a tu pobre Nii-san!

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —aseguró cuando la exorcista lo levantó del suelo dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas agarrandolo delicadamente por los hombros.

El dios de la cosecha en forma de gato salto a los brazos de Rin y se restrego a su cuerpo ronroneando. A lo que Rin respondió acariciandole la cabeza distraidamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía. Al menos había alguien cerca cuyas llamas no eran un inconveniente para quererle menos. Si hubiera hecho esto delante de su gemelo, este ya le habría hecho escupir sangre de un puñetazo igual que pasó cuando derroto al rey impuro. Por supuesto no le dolió físicamente. Pero en su orgullo un tanto aunque le mostrara la mejor de sus sonrisas llena de dientes afiliados. Aunque, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, no sabía si le había golpeado por haberse enfrentado a un enemigo tan poderoso... o por fugarse de la cárcel para hacerlo...

— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! —gritó de repente Kirigakure levantandose de un saltó totalmente impactada. El movimiento de sus exageramente voluptosos pechos al levantarse con ella fue suficiente para golpear a Rin y Kuro y volver a tirar al Hijo de Satán al suelo, golpeandose un poco la cabeza— Rin ¡¿tú hiciste eso?!

La visión del joven demonio se nublo un poco por culpa de la aparatosa y patética caída. Pero en cuanto logró enfocarla los ojos se le salieron de las cuencas y abrió tanto la boca que Kuro podría echarse una siesta dentro.

Ante él, el portal que había creado se había hecho tan alto y tan ancho como la pared de la estancia. Las llamas azuladas emitían un ligero calorcillo agradable. En el centro un remolino de llamas blancas no dejaban de moverse.

— ¡Cómo mola! —exclamó un segundo después de recuperarse y sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias metió la cabeza dentro para después sacarla con rostro decepcionado— Esta oscuro ahí dentro.

"Al menos no hay cabezas flotantes" —pensó él para si.

— ¿En serio? —tanto a la capitana como a Kuro les picó la curiosidad y metieron la cabeza dentro convencidos de que era seguro ya que Rin lo había hecho antes.

El gato demonio lanzó un maullido de admiración que fuera lo que fuera lo que dijó hizo que el orgullo de Rin se elevará drásticamente. Kirigakure, sin embargo, sacó la cabeza después de unos segundos con gesto grave.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el chico al ver la cara de la mujer.

— Esto es demasiado parecido a la puerta artificial a Gehenna con la que tuvimos que lidiar hace tiempo —informó Shura, y eso hizo que Rin mostrará un rostro indescifrable, pensando la forma de sacarle partido a algo que ya empezaba a odiar—. Si sabes como hacerlo mantenlo ahí, y no saques tus llamas. Seguramente eso lo haría crecer todavía más.

Esperó a que Rin asintiera para proseguir con un suspiro.

— Tendrás que informar de esto a Mephisto —la cara de enfando de él confirmó todas sus sospechas.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó aguantando su ira y sus llamas— ¿Para qué vaya corriendo al Vaticano para presumir de que su "arma" consiguió abrir una puerta al mundo de los demonios y que es el momento perfecto para atacar? —decía eso, pero en su mente eso es lo que ya estaba empezando a pensar. Ir ahí dentro y cortarle la cabeza a Satán. No tenía un plan realmente, pero sabía que quería hacerlo solo. Esta era SU guerra. No la de idiotas con cucuruchos blancos en la cabeza— No gracias.

Shura frunció el ceño, esperando de antemano esa respuesta.

— Esta bien —aseguró con una sonrisa falsa mientras utilizaba sus dones para sacar el teléfono móvil del interior de su cuerpo por el escote—. Se lo dire yo.

En ese momento Rin querría haberla atacado. Nada serio. Solo quitarle el teléfono. Pero recordó lo que dijó de que las llamas podían agrandar esa cosa y se aguantó. ¡Maldita sea! Yukio tenía razón. Tendría que haber aprendido algunas técnicas de lucha que no implicaran los poderes de Satán, no sabía cuando momentos como estos podían aparecer en su vida.

Así que con los brazos cruzados y el rostro enfurruñado observó como la exorcista salía por la puerta con el aparato en la oreja esperando respuesta mientras le hacía un gesto para que vigilará el portal.

— Supongo que esto es como tener una mamá —le dijó a Kuro con voz molesta en cuanto la puerta se cerró mientras no le quitaba ojo a lo que había creado—. ¡Bah! Lo sobrevaloran todo.

— En todos los siglos que he pasado con humanos he aprendido que tener una mamá esta bien —le contestó el gato demonio sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía, en realidad. Kuro tampoco tenía una madre, o la perdió hace mucho, así que no podía estar seguro.

— Pues a mi me ha parecido frustrante —informó sentándose en el suelo al lado del minino de dos colas y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza—. Me recuerda al viejo.

Sonrió levemente, pero tenía una mirada triste cuando dijó eso.

— Hecho mucho de menos a Shiro —afirmó Kuro acurrucandose más al lado del joven medio demonio. Buscando el calor reconfortante de una persona viva—. Él sabría que hacer en esta situación. Él lo sabía todo.

Rin asintió ante sus palabras.

— Si él estuviera aquí seguramente todo sería más fácil —las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos mientras recordaba todo lo que le había gritado ese mismo día hace un año. Asegurando que ya no le quería y que estaba tratando de deshacerse de él, como todos. Asegurando que era un mal padre. Y lo peor de todo, es que por un momento Shiro creyó en sus palabras. Momento suficiente para morir—. Ojalá pudiera volver. A cuando era un niño y él siempre estaba ahí para mi cuando le necesitaba. Me gustaría volver a vivir eso por una vez.

No necesitó decir más.

Kuro se pusó de repente en modo de ataque mientras agrandaba su tamaño.

Rin, por su parte, se levantó de un saltó desenvainando la Kurikara, olvidando por completo las órdenes de Shura. Su verdadera forma demoníaca no tardó en hacerse presente.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —soltó viendo como su creación se había vuelto loca de repente.

— ¡No tengo idea! —gritó el gato gigante llevado totalmente por el miedo.

La espiral de llamas blancas comenzó a correr en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Tan rápido que levantaba un viento aterrador.

Él hacía fintas en el aire con su espada, como si estuviera amenazando al portal, sin saber que hacer en realidad. Obviamente eso no sirvió de nada. Sintió una especie de brazos invisibles por su cuerpo. Le arrastraban hasta el portal que se había tornado totalmente blanco. Brazos que iban acompañados de una voz que aparte de haber escuchado una sola vez en la vida real, se preparaba en sus pesadillas para escucharla de nuevo.

Satán estaba presente.

— Hola de nuevo, hijo.

Rin no pudó evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Eso tampoco sirvió de nada. Kuro, que solo veía al joven acercarse cada vez más al portal, volvió al tamaño de un gatito.

— ¡Esperame, Rin! ¡No te vayas sin mi!

Como tantas otras veces, saltó a la cabeza del chico justo a tiempo para desaparecer con él. Tras ellos se cerró el portal y cesaron los gritos y el ruido.

En ese momento la capitana Kirigakure abrió la puerta totalmente apurada y alarmada. Juró que había escuchado gritar al mismísimo diablo. El teléfono cayó al suelo al no ver ni a Rin, ni a Kuro, ni el portal. Y sin embargo si ver un desorden que era digno de llamarse destrozo después de un tornado.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó. Estaba claro que no podía dejar a ese chico solo nunca.

* * *

 **¡Satanás tiene a Rin! :o (y también a Kuro XD) Y lo peor es que nadie lo sabe.**

 **¿Cómo se tomarán todos la noticia de que el bastardo del demonio desapareció? Y lo más importante ¿cómo va a actuar Yukio ante esto? Él que había jurado proteger a su Nii-san de cualquier peligro.**

 **Se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
